Use Me Once
by AoifeRose
Summary: Post 5x01 - what happens when Maura stretches the truth! Rizzles because we all need just a little bit of it!


**There's some spoilers for 5x01 in here so don't read it if you haven't seen it or you don't mind getting things ruined. I think I was as a shocked as anyone – but hey them's the breaks. This is in real time but that's the only reference you need to time cause this is Rizzles and lets face it that's not going to happen in any world so it's not really real time! tika12001 I apologise this is quite similar at the beginning to one of yours, but I started writing it at the end of 5x01 and it's taken me this long so I said I'd put it out there! **

"You lied" – Jane's voice echoed around the room as she barged through the back door of Maura's house.

Maura spun around and look as her best friend walked in like a whirlwind slamming the door shut and moving to slump down on the sofa.

Maura put down the journal she was sitting at the kitchen island reading and turned on the stool to look at the slumped figure.

"Jane you know I am incapable of lying. Even the thought of lying makes me hyperventilate"

"Well you must have been cured". Jane's tone was irate and Maura was thoroughly confused.

"Jane I have no idea what I've done or why you think I've lied?"

Jane shoved her fingers into her knotted curls and sighed as she rested her head against the large sofa cushion behind her. She groaned in frustration. Maura was concerned she had in some way mislead her friend and was trying desperately to replay the conversations they'd had during the week to see where there may have been some misinterpretation. But she couldn't put her finger on anything.

She made her way into the kitchen and retrieved some bottles of flavoured water from the fridge. It was one of the few fluids Jane had been able to stomach for the last two weeks. Her caffeine withdrawals had been hell on everyone. But Maura knew that her friend was blaming the withdrawals for her bad mood when they'd days since faded. Jane's bad mood now was part hormones part reaction to the fear of everything that was happening.

Taking a seat beside her friend she handed her a bottle of apple and strawberry water and took a sip of her peach and mango water.

Jane turned to look at her. Her voice quivered as she let out a breath

"I'm sorry"  
"There's no need to be sorry Jane. I just wish I knew what I'd done"

"You didn't… forget it"

"I've obviously upset you and stress is not good for you or the baby"  
"Maur you didn't. I just… it's ok"

"It's not ok Jane. Please tell me what I did"

"You didn't do anything. It's my fault, I just had a long day and this case got to me and I'm tired and…"

"Jane you're babbling"  
Jane sighed taking her fingers out of her hair and letting them fall by her side.

"Just ignore me"  
"Well I may have been able to had you not just barged into my house accusing me of lying"

Jane shook her head as she turned to look at her friend again. Maura reached out and took one of Jane's hands in hers and began to stroke it gently, her thumb drawing patterns on the back of her friends hand, gently rubbing the scar on her palm.

"Tell me what's wrong Jane"

Jane closed her eyes and leaned her head back again. Maura watched her friend's body as it relaxed, the tense arch of her lower back falling back against the sofa, the fists her hands had been clenched in opening.

Jane's voice was quiet as she spoke "You told me pregnancy would make me lose interest in sex!"  
Maura squeezed Jane's hand and thought about her reply before speaking. She didn't know whether Jane was making a statement or an inquiry.

"In most cases it does. However in the first trimester some women actually experience a heightened level of sexual arousal. Human Chorionic Gonadotropin

can cause increased levels of oestrogen overriding the testosterone to a degree and resulting in heightened levels of sexual arousal. Have you been …"?

Jane opened her eyes and instantly tensed as she looked at the concerned hazel eyes watching her.

"I can't talk about this with you"  
"Jane, who else are you going to talk with about this? Jo? Korsak?"  
Jane relaxed slightly and smiled at her friends attempt at a joke. She shook her head as she looked down at Maura's hands holding hers tightly for reassurance.

"I've been… horny… like all the time… non-stop"

"Oh I'm sorry Jane. That must be very difficult for you"

"I can't stand it. I've never been that interested in sex anyway. Sure I enjoyed it, it was fun sometimes even. But now, I'm like a demented teenager full of hormones and feelings and pure lust. It's driving me insane. Nothing, and I mean nothing is helping"

Maura moved the hand that was holding Jane's to her shoulder and began to run her fingers lightly over the bare skin of Jane's shoulder where it met the neck of her blue V-neck t-shirt.

"What have you tried?"  
Jane groaned "Maur…"

"Jane I'm worried about you. Since I am the only one who knows…" – Maura chose her wording carefully so she wasn't lying to her friend; if she didn't say 'about the baby' then she wasn't lying about Angela knowing, "…I feel responsible for you both".

Jane hadn't allowed herself to think about the baby much. She'd stayed busy with work and concentrated on anything else but the issue of parenthood. Maura's use of the words "you both" made her think properly for the first time about the little life growing inside her. Placing her hand on her flat stomach she marvelled that anything at all could be happening in there.

She felt Maura's hand move to cover hers and she closed her eyes, a tear escaping as the fear she had been bottling up escaped.

Maura instantly moved to her side and wrapped her into an embrace holding her the way only Maura could. The way that made her feel safe and loved like no other hug could. She held tight for minutes, allowing the hug take some of the fear and confusion away.

She felt a soft kiss against her head as Maura pulled back slowly to wipe some tears from her face.

Studying her friend, her body more relaxed but her shoulders still tense Maura stood and handed Jane the water from the table.

"Relax for a bit. I'm going to draw a bath and you're going to get in and stay there for as long as it takes for you to dissolve some of the stress you're feeling. Then you're going to stay here tonight, I'm going to make us breakfast in the morning and we're going to talk" Maura's tone left no room for argument. And Jane didn't want to. She didn't normally let people take control; that was her department. But right now she felt emotionally exhausted and the idea of letting someone else take charge seemed wonderful.

Jane nodded curling her knees up under herself on the sofa and taking a mouthful of the water as Maura disappeared upstairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura called down twenty minutes later to say the bath was ready and all she needed was in the bathroom. As she entered there was a wonderful smell of jasmine. It was a pleasant change from the smell of the morgue that had caused her to be sick. She'd made a deal with Maura that all their future consultations would now be outside the autopsy room.

She noticed a note on the mirror, which was fogged over with steam.

The note was in Maura's handwriting and in bullet points. Jane smiled, ever efficient. It read:

_Jane,_

_The spare bed is made up_

_Your pyjamas are on it_

_I am in my room_

_On the edge of bath are some items you may find useful for stress relief. They're all new; I keep an assortment for emergencies. This seems like an emergency _

_Maura._

Jane re-read the last point twice and then approached the bath. Sure enough in a basket on the edge of the large corner bath were vibrators, clitoral stimulators and a few other things Jane had no idea what to do with. She shuddered and then laughed. Sitting on the side of the bath she laughed like she hadn't laughed in a very long time. Only Maura Isles could think it was appropriate to offer someone a basket of sex toys to play with. She picked up another note attached the basket which read:

_They're all waterproof and I have a new album from of very loud classical pieces to listen to. _

Jane continued to laugh as she undressed. She had no intention of using any of the toys but she had to admire Maura's audacity.

She lowered herself into the warm scented water with some sort of bath crème in it. She hadn't realised how stiff everything had been until she felt her muscles start to unwind and her toes uncurl in the heat. She moaned as she used her hands to swirl the water over her body. But as her hands skimmed her breasts and her nipples became hard against her hands Jane knew that total relief was still out of her grasp. The heat had intensified the throbbing between her legs and the detective knew at this stage that not even her own hands could relieve the tension. She'd tried and failed to bring herself to orgasm. She'd been left utterly frustrated more than once as she touched herself trying to ease the constant ache.

She eyed the basket on the edge of the bath and reached for the smallest item she could find. It was a purple bullet with a small button at the bottom. Jane switched it to the various positions and held it against her hand feeling the small object vibrate at various speeds. She couldn't do this… could she? She was in Maura's for God sake. But it was starting to hurt.

Slipping the small object below the water she left it switched off, tipping it against her swollen clit, rubbing gently. It felt foreign, but good. Switching it on to its lowest speed she moaned as the small pulses stimulated her clit. It felt good. But it wasn't enough. She turned the vibration speed up and keened as the bullet pulsed harder against her clit. Moving it to circle her lips and over her clitoral hood Jane took her other hand and began to massage her right breast, tweaking her nipple. She bit her lip as she turned the vibration up to its limit and pinched her nipple between her forefinger and thumb beginning a vertical motion with the bullet, frantically trying to cum, desperate to finally feel that release.

Her wrist began to cramp as she lifted her long leg to the side of the bath changing the angle slightly, hoping the new position would help, but it didn't.

Some minutes later she began to cry softly at the realisation that even this wasn't going to help. She turned the bullet off and placed it back in the basket. She contemplated trying something else but the water was getting cold and she didn't have the energy.

Climbing out of the bath she reached for the large fluffy bath towel Maura had left on the cabinet for her. She dried off and wrapped it around her body, pulling her damp hair into a ponytail.

Opening the door to the bathroom she began to walk towards the spare room when she heard the click of the handle on Maura's bedroom door. She turned around to look at her friend.

"Convenient timing?"

Maura looked down at her feet "Um… there was no classical album. I had to write it down, I couldn't lie to your face. You look… relaxed"

"You're a terrible liar". Jane knew at this stage that her best friend knew her body as well, if not better, than she did.

"You're right. So it didn't work?"

"No"  
Maura looked genuinely disappointed. She would do anything for Jane, especially now.

"Maur it's ok. You tried. Thanks"

"What are you thanking me for?"  
"For being kooky enough to think of all of this"

"But it didn't work"

"It made me laugh"

Maura still looked disheartened and Jane felt bad. She walked down the hall and Maura moved towards her meeting in the middle for a consoling hug. This hug was not like the one before however.

The soft fingers that rubbed circles on her back were no longer helping Jane relax as they had earlier. Now they felt like they were setting her skin on fire. She felt Maura kiss her head as she had earlier. This time she moaned slightly, her nipples hardening against the inside of the towel. Jane looked into those concerned hazel eyes again as Maura pulled back searching her face for something, anything to tell her the spark she'd just felt between them was real.

She didn't need to wait long. Jane leaned in capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, battling for dominance and control. Sucking and moaning continued as hands began to roam, Jane's under Maura's silk camisole and Maura's under Jane's towel. Wrapping her arms around Jane's hips Maura pulled her against her body and pulled her lips away, allowing them both to breathe for a second.

Looking into Jane's eyes, wide with sheer want Maura knew she could never say no. She hoped this wouldn't just be a means of relief for Jane. But even if it was she couldn't deny her.

"Are you sure?"

Jane leaned in captured her lips in another kiss to answer her question.

Pushing her gently backwards she felt Maura move towards her bedroom. When they reached the bed she pushed the doctor onto it, removing her silk pyjama bottoms, admiring her shapely legs and observing the small wet patch on the purple silk underwear.

"What were you thinking about while I was in the bath?"  
Maura thought about lying but there was no point.

"You"

Jane smiled at her little victory. "Me. And what were you thinking about me?"  
"You touching yourself… you trying to … ah" Maura breathed in sharply as she felt Jane place her hand between her legs rubbing her gently through her underwear.

"You were getting turned on thinking of me touching myself Doctor Isles?"  
Maura blushed as she tried to answer but she could only stammer out an incoherent list of syllables as Jane moved her hand to the waistband of her panties and dipped below, cupping her, running her middle finger through the building wetness.

"You got awfully hot and bothered thinking about me touching myself, didn't you?"

Maura panted as Jane picked up the pace with her middle finger teasing her entrance with it.

"Yes, I did"  
"Does it happen a lot?"  
"Yes" Maura moaned as she felt Jane push her middle finger into her, testing how wet she was before adding her index finger.

"You like that?"  
"Fuck yes"  
"Doctor Isles swearing, really?"

Maura lifted her head to look directly at the naked woman hovering above her smiling.

"Please Jane, fuck me"  
Jane's smile widened as she withdrew her fingers. The threatening look from Maura made her shiver with desire.

Running the wetness around her labia and clit she began to draw circles, Maura pushing against her, trying to get as much pressure as she could from the fingers pleasuring her. Jane began a vertical movement pinching Maura's now hard prominent clit intermittently causing the doctor to scream every time she did.

When she had gathered sufficient sense to speak again Maura asked, begged, Jane for the one thing that would help;

"Inside Jane, fuck… please"  
Jane did as asked, knowing Maura was desperate for release and knowing exactly how it felt. Pushing two fingers into the honey blonde she curled forward hoping to find the doctor's g-spot. She managed it after a few attempts. Curling against it she began to flick her clit with her thumb. Maura couldn't hold out anymore; she came hard, clasping down on the fingers buried inside her, uttering various curses but mainly Jane's name as she tried to remember to breathe.

Moment later she saw Jane out of the corner of her eye as she leaned in for a kiss. Maura remembered how this had all started. And now she knew how it was going to finish.

Before Jane had a chance to kiss her she flipped them over and placed a kiss over her heart before kissing quickly down her stomach, stopping briefly at the point where she knew the baby was growing to kiss tenderly, feeling Jane's hand in her hair caressing it as she did so.

She didn't linger though, moving instead to kiss down to the apex of Jane's thighs, watching as Jane's legs spread wider to accommodate her, her hips pushing off the bed, a kind of non-verbal pleading.

Maura kissed the bundle of pink nerves first causing Jane to jolt forward slightly. She relaxed back onto the bed as Maura began slow deliberate licks with her tongue, starting at her now dripping opening up towards her clit and back down. But the pace was too slow and Maura felt fingers in her hair again, encouraging her to move faster. She smiled and complied knowing that Jane was close, and so glad she had finally been able to help.

Speeding up her movement with her tongue she placed her index finger on the brunette's clit while entering her with her tongue simultaneously. A few firm licks of her tongue and flicks of her finger was Jane's undoing.

"Fuck…. Maura…." Maura felt a gush of wetness on her chin as small spasms wracked her friend's body. Jane thrashed slightly and Maura tried to stay in place, but she couldn't quite manage it. So she began to slowly kiss back up Jane's body until she reached her lips, placing a brief kiss on them as she noticed the tears.

"Jane, did it hurt? Did I hurt you? Jane?" Maura's voice was urgent and full of fear.  
Jane shook her head and spoke softly "Happy tears, Maur, happy tears"

Maura pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair "Please don't cry. I don't know what to do when you cry"  
She heard a muffled chuckle against her shoulder as Jane's tears began to subside.

"They're happy tears, I promise. The relief was just too much"

"Oh…" Maura had her answer to the earlier ponderance.

"Maura, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just glad I could help" Maura said quietly. It tipped off Jane's detective senses. She sat up in turn forcing the other woman to sit up with her.

"God no Maura, no"  
"No what?"  
"You think that I was using you for sex"

"Yes but that's ok Jane, I would do anything for you"  
"Oh no, no Maur, c'mere"  
Jane gathered her best friend into her arms.

"That wasn't just sex. Well it was. But it was sex with someone who means the world to me. Someone who has seen me at my worst and still sticks around, God knows why!"  
"Because I love you" Maura said into Jane's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie I love you too"

Maura pulled away and saw the look of concern she'd had on her face all night reflected back at her.

"You do?"  
"Of course I do. I think in some subconscious way I've always loved you Maur. Tonight just confirmed it for me"  
Maura smiled as she leaned in and kissed her best friend, her new lover.

Moaning slightly Jane rested her forehead against Maura's.

"I love you but I think I need to sleep"

"Of course. You've been busy"  
Jane laughed "Yeah you could say that"

She lay down and they took up the position they usually slept in together; Maura was always the big spoon, ironic given their stature. But it worked.

Curling back into Maura's warm body Jane felt a kiss against her neck as Maura pulled a blanket up over them and moved her hand to rest on Jane's tummy, Jane's hand joining hers and resting against it.

"Goodnight Maur"

"Night Jane. You too little one" Maura caressed her tummy as Jane fell asleep more content and relaxed than she'd ever been.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N Well since we're going with the whole baby storyline I suppose it's necessary to include him/her in a story or two! But I'll be writing some none real-time stuff too (including one I started way back called Wicked – I haven't forgotten it!) just to escape the fact Colonel Beardface is always going to be around in some way! **


End file.
